Conventionally, as a dehumidification apparatus using a moisture absorbing material is known a desiccant dehumidification apparatus (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
The desiccant dehumidification apparatus dehumidifies indoor air as follows. That is, (i) a moisture absorbing material, such as zeolite or silica gel, applied to a permeable rotor (e.g., a honeycomb rotor) is exposed to the indoor air so that the moisture absorbing material adsorbs moisture in the air, (ii) the moisture absorbing material, which has thus adsorbed the moisture is exposed to a warm wind heated by a heater so that the adsorbed moisture is released as water vapor, and (iii) a high-temperature air containing the water vapor is cooled by a heat exchanger to take out the moisture.